Simplemente Sexy
by Lady Stewart
Summary: Una playa. Una chica y un socorrista...  Lemmon  18 años! EdxBe
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí me encontraba yo acostada sobre mi estómago leyendo un libro encima de mi toalla de playa sobre la suave arena canela, escuchando las olas del mar y las voces de la gente a mí alrededor charlando y los niños jugando.

Me sobresalté al escuchar una deliciosa voz aterciopelada, me giré y en ese instante creo que morí, porque frente a mí estaba un autentico Dios Griego de mirada esmeralda y cabellos broncíneos despeinados. Llevaba una camisa blanca con letras rojas que se le ajustaba a su perfecta musculatura y un bañador rojo que no dejaba nada para la imaginación con unas cholas blancas, en ese instante me dieron ganas de ir al agua y ahogarme porque ese pedazo de Dios era el socorrista sexy de la playa, cuando salí de mi ensoñación capté las últimas palabras de algo que me dijo

…muy roja –

¿perdona? –

Decía, que tienes la espalda muy roja- repitió con una sonrosa torcida que era mi predilecta

Oh, umm, sí… - balbuceé patéticamente – no tengo quien me ponga – dije mordiéndome el labio

Yo podría ponerte como quieras – oh dios otra vez esa sonrisa

Me encantaría, por cierto soy Bella- sonreí coquetamente

Yo Edward, alcánzame la crema y date la vuelta- yo accedí gustosa. Comenzó a expandirla por toda mi espalda con sus suaves manos, sentí como desató las tiras de mi bikini y yo no opuse resistencia. Sus caricias me traían loca, cada vez eran más intensas y un calor estaba creciendo por mi cuerpo, junto con pequeños gemidos que acallaba mordiéndome el labio. De pronto dejé de sentir sus manos en mi espalda, y acarició la parte trasera de mis muslos, extendiendo por ahí también la crema. De la parte trasera de los muslos pasó a la parte interior del muslo haciéndome jadear del placer, cada vez se aproximaba más a mi sexo pero nunca llegó a rozarme, poco a poco fue apoderándose de mis nalgas ya que llevaba un bikini de tanga negro, estaba tan sumida en el placer de sus caricias que quise llorar cuando dejé de sentirlas

Ya he terminado – me susurró al oído. JA eso es lo que él se creía

No estés tan seguro, ¿crees que puedes dejarme así?- contesté con mis cejas arqueadas y mirándolo por encima de mi hombro derecho

¿así…cómo?- dijo con una inocencia fingida

Así tan… húmeda – le dije gimiendo la palabra- tan…excitada y tan necesitada de ti – le dije elevando un poco mi trasero para que hiciera contacto con su creciente erección, él soltó un jadeo

Aunque claro, tienes que ir a trabajar, así que vete el agua está fría creo que te sentará muy bien – le dije riéndome de su expresión de incredulidad y atándome las tiras de la parte superior del bikini

¡oh no! A la mierda el trabajo, tengo en mente algo mucho mejor-

Algo como tú y yo, en la suite presidencial de ese hotel con el jacuzzi rodeado de pétalos de rosas rojas y velas blancas dándonos placer hasta el cansancio-

Y a que estamos esperando, vamos – lo tomé de la mano y tiré de él. Caminamos por la arena hasta el hotel, y subimos hasta la habitación. Una vez en la habitación ya estaba todo preparado como él lo describió, y no pude mirar nada más porque acto seguido me encontré de frente con la pared mientras él lamia mi cuello y nuca a la vez que dejaba besos húmedos. Sus manos se encargaban de mis pechos excitados mientras su erección hacia contacto con mi trasero. Yo sólo podía jadear y gemir del placer proporcionado, pero también quería darle placer a él, así que me giré y lo miré con ojos deseosos. Lo encaminé adentrándonos en el jacuzzi burbujeante sentándome a horcajadas sobre él besándolo con pasión contenida, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos mientras mordisqueaba su mandíbula y su cuello bajando hasta su pecho, el cual no se cuando quedó expuesto, donde me dediqué a enroscar mi lengua por sus pezones seguido de mis dientes con pequeños mordiscos dándole placer, él me tenía cogida por la cintura pegándome más a su cuerpo si eso era posible. Sus manos fueron a las tiras de la parte superior del bikini, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante él, una vez la molestosa prenda desapareció sus manos fueron directas a mis pechos acariciando uno mientras el otro era succionado por sus perfectos labios rosados, y así consecutivamente. Yo lo seguía besando desenfrenadamente por todo su cuerpo, mientras mis pequeñas manos le quitaban su bañador de socorrista con un poco de desespero por acariciaba su gran excitación a la vez que él desataba la tiras de mi diminuto tanga de bikini y deslizaba dos de sus dedos por mis pliegues, comprobando cuan húmeda estaba e introduciendo esos mismos en mi interior. A esta altura de nuestras bocas solo salían fuertes gemidos que ni siquiera tratábamos de controlar, cuando sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su masculinidad quise llorar de placer y felicidad, esto se siente endemoniadamente bien. Yo aún estaba encima de él, quien me marcaba el ritmo ayudándome con sus manos en mis caderas. Sentí que el mundo dejó de existir cuando empecé a ver estrellitas de colores

Mas fuerte… socorrista sexyyyyyyyyy – dije alcanzando mi orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él

Ohh, si, Bellaaaaaaa – gritamos a la vez

Me desplomé encima de él enterrando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello intentando controlar la respiración, pasado unos minutos me cogió con sus fuertes brazos y se puso de pie para salir de ahí, así que enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura mientras me llevaba a la cama, y me tumbaba con extrema suavidad besándome los labios.

¿Preparado para la segunda ronda? – le susurré mordiendo su lóbulo haciéndolo estremecer

A esa segunda ronda le siguió una tercera, y una cuarta ronda. Cuando terminamos me indicó que le esperara ahí que enseguida volvía, se puso unos shorts y una camisa y salió de la habitación.

A su regreso venía vestido con un pantalón largo rojo, en los lados tenía dos líneas reflectantes amarillo fluorescentes conjuntadas con unas botas negras y de cintura para arriba mostrando su belleza inhumana, sólo tapado por un casco rojo y amarillo. ¿¡QUERÍA VOLVERME LOCA DE REMATE! Venía vestido con una de mis fantasías sexuales más deseadas, venía de bombero, o mejor dicho de bombero caliente!

Oh bombero sexy, llega gusto a tiempo para apagar mi fuego – le dije acercándome a él para desvestirlo lo más rápido posible. Y dicho y hecho después de muchas caricias, jadeos y gemidos proporcionados por el placer llegamos a un exquisito quinto orgasmo cayendo rendidos el uno junto al otro

Edward, he pasado un día maravilloso junto a ti-

Pues acostúmbrate cariño, este sólo ha sido nuestro primer día de luna de miel, y pienso cumplir todas y cada una de tus fantasías mi amor –

Te amo, mi amante sexy- dije besándolo y dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

Yo también te amo, princesa – escuché apenas en un susurro

_**Espero que hayáis disfrutado un poco aunque sea con este fic**_

_**¿Se imaginan a Edward Cullen vestido de bombero sexy-caliente? Yo sí y les digo que muero porque ese día llegue jajaja ¡soñar es gratis!**_

_**Un besooo a todas! Nos leemos guapísimas**_


	2. Chapter 2

Justo en este instante, tengo a mi lado una de las imágenes más envidiadas por la población femenina ¿ya os hacéis una idea de lo que es? Supongo que sí…

A mi lado está MI ESPOSO - que quede claro -, Edward Cullen dormido plácidamente con su cara totalmente relajada y sonriendo levemente, demostrando absoluta ternura como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Estoy un poco triste, pues ya estamos en el vuelo que nos llevará a casa con lo cual aquí acaba nuestra maravillosa luna de miel. Y no sabéis lo increíblemente maravilloso que ha sido, tan sólo imagináoslo… bueno mejor no, no quiero ser la causante de ninguna combustión espontánea.

Mientras veía a mi amado esposo dormir, me perdí en mis pensamientos de cómo habíamos disfrutado nuestro comienzo como un matrimonio… Cada pequeña oportunidad que teníamos, terminábamos haciéndolo. En nuestra habitación, en los baños del restaurante, en el ascensor ¡Oh Dios Mío en el ascensor!, fue una de las mejores experiencias que he vivido, pero mi preferida fue en la playa…

_Flashback_

Hacía una tarde esplendida, estaba en la habitación del hotel, cuando me llegó un mensaje de texto al móvil, era de Edward, el cual desapareció sin darme explicación. Leí el mensaje el cual era muy breve, "vístete de blanco". Yo le obedecí gustosa, me puse un pantalón vaquero blanco, con una camisa blanca de botones, de mangas tres cuartos. Con unas sandalias de tiras del mismo color, y me senté en la cama a esperar a que llegase.

Como a los diez minutos de espera, se abrió la puerta mostrándome a mi Dios personal, vestido de blanco al igual que yo, con un vaquero blanco pero con camiseta en vez de camisa, igualmente blanca de manga corta dejando a la vista sus perfectos bíceps

Hola mi amor – le dije sonriente

Hola princesa, ¿confías en mí, verdad? – dijo con voz divertida

Mmm, al cien por cien, y más cuando te pones en plan misterioso –

Ok, pues déjame ponerte esta venda en los ojos, y antes que digas nada, NO voy a decirte donde vamos, NO voy a darte pista, y NO, NO vale hacer trampitas-

Me conoces demasiado bien, y eso no es bueno siempre – le dije cruzándome de brazos y enfurruñándome , cosa que duró dos segundos, que fue lo que el tardó de apoderarse de mis labios, dándole suaves caricias con los suyos, pequeñas succiones y para rematarlo una leve caricia de sus dientes

¿Estás tan segura que no siempre es bueno? – dijo muy engreído

Oh, cállate y sigue tu trabajo – le di un zape en el hombro, y lo volví a atraer a mis labios. Estuvimos largo rato, en una batalla por dominar ese beso, nuestras lenguas danzando a una marcha desenfrenada, mezclándose nuestras salivas, pero como siempre está de por medio la maldita necesidad humana de respirar, obligándome a separarme de un fabuloso beso y darme por vencida

Es hora de irnos – dijo Edward, a la vez que me ponía la venda en los ojos

Caminamos en silencio hacia sólo él sabe dónde, me llevaba sujeta de la cintura indicándome el camino. Pude sentir como mis pies caminaban sobre una superficie blanda y movediza, creo que era arena o algo parecido. Al poco rato nos detuvimos, dejé de sentir el calor de sus manos a mí alrededor.

¿Lista para quitarte la venda de tu preciosa carita? – sólo asentí

En cuanto lo hizo, mis ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas acompañadas por una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro. Todo era hermoso, estábamos en la playa a la hora del crepúsculo, solos él y yo acompañados por el ruido de las olas al romper, era una vista hermosa el mar bañado con el tenue color anaranjado y a nuestro alrededor habían decenas de velas blancas formando una media luna, todo era perfecto.

Edward, todo es tan perfecto, me dejas sin palabras –

No digas nada entonces, sólo disfruta del momento – dijo situado detrás de mí, susurrándome las palabras.

Comenzó con una tortuosa sesión de besos por mi cuello, suaves y deliciosos, haciendo un camino por mi nuca hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, donde sopló haciéndome estremecer y gemir su nombre.

Poco a poco fuimos sentándonos hasta quedar recostados en una fina manta – la cual no había visto hasta ahora – donde empezamos una nueva sesión de besos apasionados y cargados de amor, mis manos fueron en busca de su torso colándose por debajo de su camisa subiéndosela hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Él acariciaba mis senos por encima de la prenda, y empezó a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa, bajándola por mis brazos dejándome expuesta ante él, sólo cubierta por mi sujetador, el cual desapareció al poco rato. Abandonó mi boca, para darle atención a mi seno izquierdo, mientras el derecho era cubierto por su mano. Con desesperación empecé a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón y el cierre, bajándolo junto con sus bóxer hasta la altura de sus rodillas, y el terminaba de quitárselo pateándolos, y así quedaba complemente expuesto ante mí. Él hizo lo mismo con mis pantalones y mi tanga, haciéndome lloriquear por la falta de atención en mis pechos, así que mientras él se encargaba de terminar su tarea con mis pantalones yo seguí su anterior tarea dándome placer yo misma en mis pechos, haciéndome gemir de gozo. Él al percatarse de esto, juraría que se puso más duro si fuera posible, y vino a atacarme a mis labios con los suyos. Mis manos fueron a su erección, a darle un juego previo - el cual no necesitaba - pero aún así lo hice, con esto me puse mucho más húmeda y dispuesta para él, y se dio cuenta, porque en un parpadeo lo tenía dentro de mí, yo estaba arriba de él, moviéndome lenta y tortuosamente en su miembro moviéndome de arriba abajo y en círculos para mayor placer. Cada vez hacía los movimientos más rápidos y profundos, me salía casi completamente y cuando entraba lo hacía más profundo haciéndonos llegar más rápido al clímax, el cual lo alcanzamos juntos como casi siempre

_Fin Flashback_

¿Por qué esa sonrisa boba? – dijo mi voz favorita en este mundo

Edward… estamos en un avión, a miles de metros de alturas, y tú tienes un esposa que de sólo pensar en una noche en la playa se ha puesto muy húmeda, ¿me harías el favor de complacerme otra de mis fantasías sexuales? – terminé de decirle con un adorable puchero

Que baje Dios y me castigue si alguna vez dejo a mi muy excitante mujer embarazada con algún deseo sin cumplir –

Te espero en el baño, amor mío…


End file.
